


Fraternization (Uncensored)

by White_Eyebrow



Series: G.I. Joe Season 3, Sunbowverse. [7]
Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Eyebrow/pseuds/White_Eyebrow
Summary: This is not how enemies should comport themselves. A Marana one-shot.G.I. Joe Season 3: episode 3.25





	Fraternization (Uncensored)

****

 

**The Hollywood Hotel**

 

Mainframe knocked on the door to room number twenty-seven. There was no answer, but the door creaked open, being slightly ajar.

He opened it wider and poked his head inside the spacious multiroom suite. “Hello?”

He crossed the threshold; the door closed behind him, and he reached into his leather jacket, clasping his hand around the handle of the Beretta M9 in his holster. The suite appeared to be empty with the echo of his footfalls being his only companion.

He inhaled deeply, detecting the faint scent of perfume. “Zarana?”

He tensed when he heard a knock at the front door and the voice on the other side. “Room service.”

Mainframe looked through the peephole, and he released the hold on his gun, though he kept the safety off. He opened the door, and a diminutive bellboy, sporting a pencil mustache, entered the room pushing a cart.

The bellboy, wearing a red uniform with a matching brimless cap, wheeled the cart to the middle of the main room. He removed the lid, showcasing a hearty breakfast tray of Eggs Benedict, pancakes and various fruits, set for two.

Mainframe whistled. “That’s quite a spread.”

The bellboy replaced the cover. He stood erect, clearing his throat with his hand out.

In understanding, Mainframe fished his pockets, and he retrieved his wallet. He curled his lip upon realizing that he only had two singles. “I’m sorry, I didn’t really bring any cash.”

Frowning, the bellboy approached. “Maybe we can take it out in trade.” And he stuck his hand in Mainframe’s crotch, groping him.

Mainframe flinched, and his hand instinctively clenched into a fist, when he detected that same scent of perfume imbued on the bellboy. With a knowing grin, he grabbed the bellboy firmly by the shoulders, saying, “Watch it, buddy. Just because I experimented in college doesn’t mean I swing that way.”

Zarana smiled. “You’re full of surprises, Mainframe.” And she removed the hat along with her fake mustache. “I see you got my message within my message, yeah?”

“Nothing an ultraviolet light couldn’t uncover.” He released her. “I must admit that no one's ever asked me out in such an elaborate way before.”

“And I must admit that I didn’t expect you to come.” She left and retired to the guest bathroom, saying. ”Why don’t you make yourself comfortable.” The door closed behind her.

Mainframe removed his jacket and shoulder holster; he flicked the safety on his pistol and set the items on the sofa. “How comfortable?” he asked loud enough for her to hear across the suite.

“ _Very_ comfortable… unless you don’t trust me?”

He obeyed, kicking off his socks and shoes. “If this was just some elaborate plan to off me, I figure you had plenty of opportunities to do that beforehand.”

“How do you know that it’s not part of some elaborate plan to replace you with a doppelganger?”

“I instructed the guard not to let me back on base without a special passphrase and, upon failure, to shoot me onsite.”

“What’s the passphrase?”

Mainframe laughed. “Nice try.”

Spiked heels striking the hard floor garnered Mainframe's regard of the sultry figure that had entered the room. Though her bare body left nothing for the imagination, she no longer looked like Zarana... she even changed her voice:

“It’s good to know that we understand each other, then.” She curled her finger—"Let's skip breakfast"—and he followed her to the bedroom.

It wasn’t until he got nearer when recognized the disguise, with her disciplined gait, as that of "Sgt. Carol Weidler..."

“Good morning, Mainframe. It’s been a long time.” She turned to face him, making note of his gaze that started with her high heels, moving all the way up her body, to lay rest upon the ostentatious diamond choker that adorned her neck. Her teeth innocently tugged on her lower lip when he failed to respond in kind. “What’s wrong?”

He blinked. “I was expecting someone else.” He regained his composure at her smile. “I mean, I was _wanting_ someone else.”

“Were you, now?” She approached and unbuttoned his shirt. “Surely, you can have just as much fun with Carol, can’t you?”

He arched an eyebrow. “This is one of your conditions of engagement, I take it? You’re way of avoiding all the things I need to say to you… or more importantly, all the things I need to _yell_ at you?”

Zarana, as Carol, expertly feigned ignorance. “All this drama over a single kiss four years ago? Don’t you miss me?”

“Yes, but you appear to be overdressed, _Carol,”_ he said, his finger tracing the outline of the jeweled choker on her neck. It sparkled where it caught the scant rays of the morning sun peeking through the curtains.

“It’s something I like to wear,” she said plainly. “A woman’s indulgence.”

“Who is _he_ that indulges you so?”

She frowned. “Someone who doesn’t matter.”

“Whoever he is, he’s not very smart if he doesn’t see this for what it is: body armor.” He unclasped the choker and laid it down gently on the vanity.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Then let’s explore this systematically. Misdirection is the name of the game, right _Carol?_ A straight man isn’t going to give a rat’s ass about a piece of jewelry on an otherwise perfect body—the body of a goddess. This suggests that this little trinket serves a purpose… maybe it’s to keep someone from touching you here… why? Is it because you’ve numbed yourself everywhere else?” His fingers lightly stroked her bare neck. “Leaving this as your fallback… a vulnerable reminder that you can still feel?”

She flinched, unnerved by his touch and his hot breath at the nape of her neck. “Well, I’m glad that you at least managed to stick a compliment in there somewhere, but why would I do such a silly thing?”

“Probably because it’s the only way you can stand having him fuck you like a whore.”

She slapped him.

He smirked. “Was that disapproval, or foreplay?”

Her scowl was her answer. “Get out!” And she brushed past him.

But he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him brusquely. “He’s not worthy of you”—he paused as he felt the point of her knife at his throat—“I’d rather it be in my heart....”

Her scowl disappeared, and she dropped the knife. It clacked loudly on the vanity.

They held each other.

His arms enveloped her; she yielded to his embrace and nuzzled against his strong chest. Her voice cracked. “I hate you.”

“I know.”

They kissed.

Her lips were soft and they parted willingly, giving way to his gentle caresses.

She reached inside her purse atop the vanity and retrieved a prophylactic. She got on her knees. Her nails flitted across the grooves of his lean stomach. She regarded the blood surging to that area of his body, and she sheathed his arousal, gauging the firmness and weight of the engorged vessel in her palm.

Mainframe pulled her up to her feet. He found her neck and kissed it tenderly where it pulsed near the surface, prefacing each with a light flick of his tongue.

A breathless moan escaped her, attached with a whisper. “You arsehole…” and her knees did wither.

He caught her and carried her to the bed. He beheld her as she lay there, more beautiful than he ever imagined. _Am I dreaming?_

She pouted at his hesitance. “Mainframe… _please.”_

He shook his head. “Not yet. I want to feel you.”

 _Four years…._ That’s how long he’s waited. Four years of fantasizing over what he’d do to her if he ever had the chance. Four years of developing the perfect seduction program in his mind’s eye:

He started by removing the stilettos from her dainty feet. For as long as it’s been, he’d have nothing dead. _Only skin-on-skin._

He kissed her ankles and continued his lips’ journey all the way up her legs: detecting nary a blemish on skin so fair, smooth to the touch, completely bare.

He intentionally avoided her sensitive lady parts. He turned her over onto her belly, and she yelped when he sunk his teeth into her fleshy bum. She giggled, arching her back as he kissed every single vertebrae up her spine, lingering at the nape of her neck.

She mashed her bum against his throbbing pain. “I desperately want you inside me, Blaine.”

“Not yet,” he whispered behind her ear. “I’m going to taste you now, my dear.”

The programmer rolled her onto her back, and he gave special attention to her breasts, putting them together so as to get both of their pink centers into his mouth. He put his tongue to work, unseen, and her parted legs shook.

His hands glided across her neck and shoulders, and his tongue drifted down her tummy, past a perfectly manicured tuft of pink hair.

Her hands grabbed the back of his head, pushing him into her. “Kill me.”

 _It’s time._ Supporting himself on his arms, he positioned himself to mount her properly. Her legs obediently opened wider for him.

She felt him pressed at her portal, primed and pulsing, and she removed the condom in lust catapulting. The monster was freed: “I shan’t reject your seed.”

She was sopping wet; he could’ve entered her easily, but his program wouldn’t allow it yet.

His tip kissed her damp lips, wetting itself with her moisture and working itself inside allowing the probe’s sensitive skin to absorb her natural lubricant inch by agonizing inch. He stopped at the hilt, securing the seal. Their genitals were no more, replaced by throbbing heat.

She bore down against him as hard as she could. “Oh, Blaine, you feel so bloody _good!”_

This is where he wanted to be, impaling her according to his methodology, regarding her eyes in beautiful agony…. _But, who is she?_

Her nails dug into his back as wave after pleasurable wave made her spasm. “Omigod…” _My first orgasm!_

For the first time he saw the woman behind her many masks —defenseless— no excuses; he grinded his hips; he twitched in her juices. The pressure continued to mount at the heat of their joining—her eyes were so stunning—it took all of his control to keep himself from coming.

 _Not yet…._ He thought about the court martial deserved for the rules he was breaking—a dishonorable discharge in the making.

Woe, it was a short reprieve: strong pussy muscles milked him—he was yummy. The floodgates burst open, filling up her little tummy.

There was no more finesse—ingress and egress—they made a mess: two bodies, pressing and sliding together in sync, transcending passion.

Their fingers interlaced.

—oOo—

_I see the woman you’re trying to hide:_

_Resisting to let anyone inside._

_Why deny what we have with a lie:_

_Too afraid to feel, too afraid to try?_

_Don’t you know that we're invincible together?_

_Don’t you know that ‘_ we’ _could_ ‘be’ _forever?_

_'Til then, I kiss you in this quantum of time:_

_I to be yours, and you to be mine._

—oOo—

_I curse you!_

_Cruel gods mocking from above!_

_I feel safe in his arms; he fills me with his love._

_I was supposed to kill 'im with poison in his eggs,_

_Not holding him cozily between me legs!_

_Unprofessional amateur: I deserve what I get!_

_And yet..._

_No other has ever touched me so deep inside_

_Invading the places where I can no longer hide._

_Forced to feel, I fear the worst..._

_Oh, Blaine, you’re my only and my first._

—oOo—

There was stillness, interrupted only by labored breathing.

Spent, Mainframe rolled off in haste, pulling her on top in a loving embrace.

Her head nestled atop his chest, and she traced her finger down his breast. “If I had known that you were so good with your hands, my darling....” She glanced at the clock on the end table, and she sneered. “That was nasty, and it’s not even noon. I hope you can keep going?”

“Are you sure you're not trying to kill me?" He massaged his jaw. "My lips are going to be sore for a week.”

“I’m not surprised: you kissed me _everywhere,_ dirty boy.”

“That’s because I’m a pervert with permission.” His hand left his jaw and found her round bum with a loud smack.

She giggled. “No wonder your wife divorced you.”

“Why did you call on me, then?”

“Because, I hate feeling this way.” She propped herself up on her arms and straddled him. “I hoped to get you out of my system.”

“Is it working?”

“No.” Her damp lips slid up and down his length. “And it’s only gotten worse with time.”

“I feel the same way.” He felt the blood surge down there. “So, what happens after today?”

“What else? We go back to our jobs.”

“When do I get to see you again?”

“Soon.” She smirked. “But, hopefully not on the job.”

“But, what happens if we _do_ meet on the job, and it comes down to either you or me and a bullet?”

“Then come back _here:_ remember this moment, and how we made each other feel.” She mounted his hardness easily. Her heat made it throb happily inside her.

His fingertips glided down her beautiful back, causing it to arch. “Marry me.”

She stilled, taken aback, followed by nervous laughter.

“Marry me,” he persisted.

She resumed grinding her hips, but with a warning. “Rules of engagement, Mainframe.”

“This is all just part of the fantasy, isn’t it, _Carol?”_ He clasped his hands behind his head, enjoying the view. “To keep things equal, I’d quit my job, and you’d quit your job.”

“Fair enough… _If_ I were to agree to this, how would you support me?"

"So, we're negotiating?" He smiled, moving his hips with hers. "If all my job interviews went like this, I'd still be working in the private sector."

"I don’t exactly have conventionally marketable job skills.”

“Well, I have a friend in Seattle who invited me to get in on the ground floor of his startup: an online store. His business plan is ambitious, but sound. With the right code, it could be a big moneymaker if it blows up.”

“What’s it called?”

“ _Cadabra.”_

She pursed her lips in thought. “Naw. That name doesn’t pop.”

He snorted. “Is the name really that important?”

“A name is _all_ important.” She stilled again to gaze deeply into his eyes, though she continued to clench tightly against his engorgement. “Everything starts and ends with a name.”

“What would you name it, then?”

She smirked. “How about _Amazon?_  It’s the longest river… and I like long things.”

“I’ll pass along the suggestion.” He flexed his hips up as hers came crashing down.

And her body shuddered approvingly. “Bastard, you’re going to make me come too fast.”

He sneered. “What if I guessed _your_ name—not Carol, not Zarana, but the name of the woman whose eyes I’m gazing into now… would she marry me?” 

“I suppose you’ll have to ask _her_ and see what she says… if you can find her.” She made the headboard tap loudly against the wall; her eyes rolled up into their orbs.

He captured one of her bouncing breasts, and he suckled it. His arousal pulsed harder.

She stilled—"Oh, Blaine"—followed by a quiet gasp.

Mainframe smiled. _Challenge accepted._  He held her steady as she started to scream and shudder, finishing herself off on him. Her passion slaked for the time being, she extricated his still throbbing member and left the bed. This made him frown. “Where are you going, _Carol?”_

“I’m going to take a shower. Breakfast is cold, so I want to go out for brunch before they close.” Strutting on the tips of her toes, she retrieved her purse and regarded him over her shoulder with a naughty grin on her way to the bathroom. “I could use a hand to scrub my back… bring mister stiffy.”

“I’ll be right there.” He waved his hand casually to the fore. “I want to waft in your stink for a minute more.”

She laughed. “You’re disgusting.”

“Hey, you’re the one that splooshed all over me.” He pointed to the wetness that slicked his abdomen, saying, “This here is all you.”

Zarana turned the shower on in the bathroom. She removed her wig and regarded herself in the mirror. Out of habit she started to put her diamond choker on; however, she reversed herself and placed the choker in her purse, next to a circular pill case. She poked her head out the door; Mainframe was still in the bedroom. She regarded her reflection again.

A single tear ran down her check, terminating at the corner of a longing smile, and she whispered, “I love you, Blaine.”


End file.
